


Wildest Dreams

by The_Disciple



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Wentworth RPF
Genre: F/F, I don't want to be disrespectful, Just writing down fandom's suggestions, Kind of what everyone is hoping for, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disciple/pseuds/The_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories with out lovely ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

The crew has just finished filming the scene in governor's office. Pamela and Kate were left alone, while the rest of the team went to prepare for another scene. The one they've just shot was intense. It was the one where Vera had gotten rid of the obstacle of her mother. Pamela noticed Kate's eyes were cold. She admired Kate as and actor and as a person but in that particular moment, she saw something wonderful. She was in awe of her acting and her persona. 

They were still in the office, heavily affected by the plot of the scene. The taller woman approached the slender one. She wanted to express her admiration properly. She closed the gap between the two of them and lifted her chin to catch her gaze. It was still dead, what meant that Kate was really into the act. Pamela cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips touched Kate's subtly and gracefully. It had awoken Kate from the trance. She didn't respond at first. She was too shocked to do anything. It wasn't a secret that she was a little in love with her older friend. The kiss seemed to be a dream that would have never happened but there she was, kissed by her crush. 

Pamela didn't stop. She brushed the other woman's lips once more. This time her actions were met with an eager response. Their tongues were exploring one another's mouths and when they touched, Pamela jerked backwards. She almost forgot what she was going to do originally. She looked at Kate with eyes wide opened. The younger woman bit her lower lip nervously.

What if Pamela realised it was a mistake? 

She wouldn't have survived a rejection at that point. She waited for something else to happen. For anything that would stop the taller woman from looking at her the way she did. 

Pamela took a step forward and said "God! You're good! I mean, you were great in that scene we've just finished shooting. And- and- not just that scene..." Her words have been said quickly. She was clearly trying to say everything at once and seemed to have little time. 

"Pam," Kate's cheeks were covered in pink as she started. "You're magnificent." She was the one to initiate the second kiss. It wasn't as awkward as the previous one. They seemed a bit more relaxed. Unfortunately, they had to break their kiss quickly. Kate drew her hand to Pamela's cheek, pretending to put a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed the warm skin with her thumb, almost innocently. 

They stood there in silence and giggled at it. Kate shared a thought with Pam. "I wonder what would your husband say, if he knew his wife wasn't as straight as he thought." She couldn't help but chuckle. Pamela smacked her arm playfully and they headed out of the set. 


End file.
